1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for testing reflexes, reaction time and range of mobility for patients or users and, more particularly, to a system for automated testing and data recording for use by physicians, physical therapists and trainers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of reaction testing devices have been employed in games for amusement and for diagnostic testing of physical acuity, reaction time and dexterity.
NASA has used reaction testing for measurement of "simple" and "disjunctive" responses to light stimuli, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,385, to Low et al., in which a base includes two parallel finger grooves with sensors. The subject observes "ready", "left" and "right" light indicators and responds by placing a finger in a selected groove where the finger's presence is sensed, a test which provides a raw count of the number of clock cycles required for a given individual to correctly respond to the "left" or "right" light stimulus.
Others have used systems with similar electrical circuits to provide specific kinds of occupational training (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,849 to Casey and U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,389 to Keller), and dancing (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,341). But none of these devices is readily used in a comprehensive regimen of physical therapy for testing a patient's reflexes and/or range of mobility. A physician, physical therapist, trainer, or occupational therapist requires a way to provide a meaningful examination of a patient's capabilities and to determine how the patient's capabilities are changing as therapy progresses.